D&D Pokemon Adventure
by PokemonDnDHomebrew
Summary: Rated MA for graphic violence, sexual themes, language, and poor adult decisions. Its just a pokemon D&D Home-brew that takes place in the sinnoh region that 4 adults decided to record what happens.
1. Chapter 1

D&D Adventure

This is a laid-back Dungeon & Dragon Pokemon Home-brew game. Myself the DM(Dungeon Master) and three players who play as the three main characters of this story. I, the DM, play and make the world, characters, interactions,and essentially everything aside from the Pokemon and the locations. These are the rules and system that we four have discussed and made up over the course of a year. It's not flawless but we believe it to be a strong basis for our game. Our game is played and written down whenever our party has the chance to get together and play for a good amount of time.

Rules: It is a home-brew so these are what us four have decided would help us make this D&D session work

Starting Pokemon may be of the three for the region unless the player can provide a well enough background to why and how they have obtained the Pokemon. There are no pseudo legendaries allowed and this will be elaborated on further down with our own form of "badge" system.

Realism. We like to throw our own realism into the game. Wild Pokemon are wild. They are not bound by the concept of battle. They are bound by the concept of survival. Their fight or flight instincts and their own form of strategies. The turn base system we dealt away with.

When creating a character they must be above the age of 18 due to the fact that Pokemon in this world are actually monsters that do exactly what their Pokedex says they can do from all regions. (Ex. When a Gengar is close the surrounding area will drop 10 degrees Fahrenheit, it will also stalk and steal the life of its target by slipping into its shadow and when the prey is weak the gengar will strike the final blow) Weapons are made to combat and help trainers from wild Pokemon who are extremely hostile. Most weapons are made out of the bones of deceased Pokemon and steel. Guns don't do much against Pokemon like steelix but a cannon will so no guns.

Pokemon Battles are different. If you are not careful your Pokemon or the enemies Pokemon can lose a limb and even die. It's not about what is super effective to the opponent's type, it's if your Pokemon can hit hard and take a hard hit. Let's be honest just because bubble is super effective against onix it won't actually do any harm to it but it will in fact piss it off completely. TRAINERS ARE NOT EXEMPT FROM HARM a wild Pokemon and sometimes even other trainers will target the other trainer.

And remember it is all based on the rolls which the players roll, be it a bad one or a good one, natural 20 or natural 1.

The Cord System

What is the Cord System?

This is used to define the difficulty of a Pokemon. Its experiences, typing, evolution along with many other things determine the color variation of the Pokemon. The different colors determine what kind of Pokemon the trainer, breeder, researcher, etc. can obtain, use, and research with. If a trainer obtains a Pokemon that is classified higher than their highest cord color that trainer must go through some sort of test. Be it battle or a school like test . They must prove they can tame, befriend, or show dominance over the Pokemon and others like it.

Trainers must always have their highest cord visible when in possession of any Pokemon. It is punishable depending on the Pokemon held.

Cord Colors

White: Newly born Pokemon who cause no harm

Blue: Special Working Pokemon such as construction (like the machokes) and helper Pokemon (Chansey and Blissey)

Green: Most 1st Evolution Pokemon that can cause minor damage

Yellow: Other 1st evolution Pokemon and all bugs types because they can be fatal in one of few ways but can be easily treated I.E poison and paralysis

Red: 2nd evolution Pokemon that can cause death uncommonly, all fighting types. Some are born into this category

Purple: Early 3rd Evolution and Final 2nd evolution Pokemon. All psychic and experienced fairy types that can commonly cause death

Brown: older final evolution that can easily kill. Majority of trainers stop here

Black: these are the pseudo legendaries. If you want to be a gym leader you must have this cord. All dragon types are black. Pokemon prone to going berserk

Clear: Pokemon that are legendaires. Those that have this cord have earned it and are kept on record by the hall of fame. Some are even tracked via a chip in the cord. They are catastrophic damage over a wide area.

Cords can be revoked, and can be turned in if one decided they no longer wish to participate in becoming a trainer. Upon doing so they also give up their privilege of being a Pokemon trainer and forfeit their Pokemon. Forfeited Pokemon fate will be decided by the Elite Four. Some are released or kept.

If you have any questions or concerns we will try our best to answer it, but we are not going to sit down for hours to make a teir list of where each pokemon belongs in the cord system.


	2. Session One Part One

**A/N** _ **Anything in italics will showcase our ( as people not the characters in the game.) reactions to our rolls and if something threw us off.**_

 **Session One part 1**

We find our three characters inside the Sandgem Pokemon Lab of the Sinnoh Region. Standing in front of them is an aging man with deep brown hair and cigar in his mouth. Appearing to be no older than 30, he looked over the three adults in front of him. Having an attitude the older man spoke. "Alright, you three are my 13th group for the day and honestly I'm tired of speaking. Fuck are your names?"

The tallest one of the group, standing at 6'3", spoke first with an audible disciplined tone. "My name is Moza Kit, sir." His skin was tanned and his black hair was short. Standing straight in a semi formal attire with half padded armor strapped over it. His green color cord was strapped across his chest. He gripped his rapier that was fastened to his hip slightly.

"Drop the sir shit, I'm not that old. Next." He pointed to the lady of the group.

Wearing full plate armor, "My names Neptune." She spoke towards the ground with her red hair covering her face. She wore her green cord like a necklace. On her back was her battle-axe in stow.

Giving her a look. "Speak with your chest. I can't hear you."

"Neptune!" She yelled this time.

"Good. You?" He pointed with his cigar at the last one.

The last character being skinny and small yet he still spoke with a big voice. "Trin." He wore what looked like a shinobi shozoku but no head band, showing his buzzcut. On his hip he had a box with a hook connected to it. Next to the box showed his cord, green as well.

"Okay, now does anyone have their own Pokemon or will I be assigning one to them today?" He moved slightly to his left and revealed multiple Pokeballs on his desk. Moza pressed the button on the pokeball on his hip and with a flash of light out came his partner. A Growlithe.

"This here is my long time partner, Neo." The Growlithe yipped in agreement.

Neptune grabbed her ball in hand and let out her own Pokemon. "Larissa!" The flash came and stood in its place was a Glameow that gave prissy ass look to everyone. "My parents were professional breeders and I got to help around a lot. This one hatched and would not leave me alone so my mom told me to bring it." _At this point we all looked at her and told her how cringy that sounded. We gave her props for the role playing aspect though._

Trin groaned and simply said no. He had his own Pokemon and did not wish to share.

"Here are your pokedexs, they are already filled with your information, they just need your fingerprint. Don't lose these, they act like ID's and on the occasion as dog tags should we find your dead body."

"Well Shit, we are gonna die." Moza spoke up. Moza and Neptune spoke idly about their Pokemon to one another. Trin went up to the Professor to ask some questions.

"So do we get some starter items or something to help us not die, old man?"

"I may be old but the name is Rowan. I'm still a descendant of one the greats. My aide will provide a potion." _Here everyone rolled a 20 sided dice(d20 from now on) to decide how much Pokecoins they started with. Trin rolled a 10 so he was granted 1000(So 100x the number they rolled), Moza got 1200, and Neptune got 1700._

While Moza tried to haggle with the aide to try and get more free items while Trin and Neptune went on ahead to the Pokemart to buy some more items for the journey forward.

The generations had been kind to Sandgem. The city had vastly expanded their living conditions from one or two houses to what seemed to be a thriving city that managed to keep its small stature. Pokemon centers now provided housing overnight for the wandering parties. Pokemarts now carried everything yet the major items were locked behind cord levels. The year rested promptly in 2257. Minor technological advances have been made. Vehicles are mostly used in the event of emergencies or major travel. Such as region to region.

Trin and Neptune were browsing the Pokemarts wares and Moza decided to finally try and catch up to his party with his Growlithe still out of its ball. Inside while the two were browsing, the doors got kicked in and three men in all black and face mask charged the counter. "This a robbery! Hands up and no moving!" The first one screamed and cocked his shotgun. Trin decided to sneak his Pokeball into his sleeve as he lifted his hands into the air. Neptune being at the counter was in the way of the criminals and was pistol whipped, knocking her out. One checking the aisles while another was getting the cash from the cashier.

 _(Rolling a 2 on a stealth check)_ Trin tries to reach for the pokeball he hid in his sleeve. The third caught him and grabbed him by his wrist to stop him. "Don't fucking try it."

"We got everything!" The one at the counter proclaimed. Letting go of Trin they rush out. At this point Moza finally got to the Pokemart. Getting to the entrance he was kicked in the chest by the first criminal. _(He failed his dexterity check.)_ "Stay down!" was shouted and the first two took off towards the woods.

With what little breath he had left, "Neo use roar..!" _(He rolled a 1 intimidation.)_ Neo starts to roar, the third criminal that was lagging behind in coming out of the store turned and delivered Neo a swift kick to the throat, stopping him from roaring. The criminals disappeared into the woods.

The commotion died down, Neptune finally woke up with the police there. Questions weren't really asked and the party regained themselves.

Moza piped up."I'm fucking pissed. They kicked my Growlithe. You know what, I want to find them. Neo can you pick up their scent from where they kicked me?" _(He rolled for a perception check. He got a 17. I as a DM tried to stray him from this. He didn't need to go after them, but they all decided why not.)_ Neo barked and went off to the tree line. Moza was hot on his ass and the other two followed suit.

 **A/N This session went on longer than what I have here. I just need to clarify on some details before I add it. I decided to at least provide something.**


End file.
